legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Deva
Physical Characteristics Deva are relatively humanoid in appearance. Eye-color is one of the definitive traits of this enigmatic race, and tends to vary based on the utilization of certain "auras" that serve as a natural ability of the species. Deva tend to be slightly taller than other races as their physical growth extends for up to 30 years, compared to 17 for humans. Deva are marked by expressionless features, unless they are utilizing their aura-based abilities. Deva are born with innate tattoo-like patterns on their body, the design of which vary based on hereditary traits passed down. The markings display a bioluminescent quality that activates when a Deva uses its auric power. Culture Deva culture is primarily tribal in nature. They abide by a system with a male chieftain at the head of the pack. They have unified into a single tribe and spend most of their lives living, with multiple clans and families of affluence. The organization of influence within this mono-tribal system is based on purity of the bloodline, the Devas being highly xenophobic and taking pride in only the purest of bloodlines. Many believe that the concentration of tattoos that descendents have on their body implies blood of a higher purity, therefore those families which pass down the most prominent of tattoos are often regarded as the nobles and possess the greatest amount of influence to the Chieftain of the tribe. Still, this structure is a massive fall from grace seeing as they used to be of divine origin. Legend has it that the Devas were direct children of the Gods, having been of divine conception. Yet they were cast down as fallen angels due to their inability to control their negative emotions which caused in-fighting and dissent within the heavenly plane. Eventually the emotions of the Devas became too strong and they were cast out of the heavenly plane and forced to serve a nomadic existence. This was known as the Ousting to many Devas and remains to be a sore point and an insult to the very pride of a Deva. Along with the original ousting, the Devas' physical for was afflicted with new curse tattoos, which were placed to seal the emotions of the Devas away, as well as their full power of utilizing all of those emotions at once. Because of this, the lot of the Deva served to live a very emotionless existence, at least until they did until the first Deva began to discover how to access their emotions of old as well as the powers that accompanied these emotions. With this unlocking, the Devas began to develop their society and culture around the types of emotions that each Deva had the ability to unlock and the abilities that came with that unlocking. Now, the Devas act as a proxy to the Dark Republic who has given them a home as well as promises of a return to prominence within the world. No matter how blank the expressions of the Deva were at this deal, it was one that they were all too happy to accept. Abilities: Devas have to tap into full control of their emotions in order to control their aura, intentionally changing it in order to utilize their own abilities to fight. Based on the range of which they change their emotions, Devas come in several different classes. When a deva changes their emotions, it fully reflects among their personality. When not utilizing their auras, deva seem almost blank emotionally, having a neutral disposition despite having a negative affiliation or malefic intent. Devas will typically only specialize in one or two auras, leaving the others behind therefore only displaying a limited range of emotion. Very few devas choose to walk a path where they use all of their emotional auras as it is very difficult to be able to control so many emotions. A Deva's eyes will change to the color of the aura or emotion that they are using and experiencing. Thymos Aura:: The Aura of Thymos used for destruction and offensive purposes. This aura differentiates itself by tearing things down or removing matter. This aura is used most times by Devas to conjure a specific weapon that they have an affinity to and is unique to the deva and only that deva in terms of design. Devas utilizing this aura also typically display an ability to utilize powerful energy attacks through their said conjured weapon. This energy most times forcefully tears apart the bonds that hold matter together. Devas utilizing Thymos aura exude a reddish aura when it becomes visible. (Red and or Dark Red) (4+ Strength & 3+ Magic) Chara Aura:: A deva tapping into it's Aura of Chara must be completely optimistic and happy in speech and manner. They are typically cheerful, reassuring, and friendly, or at least appear as such. This aura is utilized to heal and mend. Very proficient users of this aura can do great things such as rebuild bones, remove toxins from bodies, and even in rare cases, cure paralysis, though these types of healers are VERY rare and have an unusual affinity towards being happy aura users. (Bright Yellow or Gold) (3+ Vitality & 4+ Magic) Echthra Aura:: A deva tapping into the Aura of Echthra will seem almost completely dark and shady. Their nature, while not as bombastic as Thymos Aura devas, is still just as destructive and hate-filled. This aura is usually focused on one individual to increase its lethal ability. Auras of contempt often deal with poisonous abilities. The slightest touch on the pure skin from a well honed Echthra user can often spell doom as their poisonous ability poisons and corrodes the victim's aura causing the body of the afflicted to break itself down in various ways. Though the most deadly of these are few and between, most users of this aura can easily cause severe sickness, debility, disable limbs, as well as cause complete paralysis. When a user is a master of this aura, their bodies will almost ooze the corrupting aura that even causes non-organic structures to become old and frail as well as erode. (Dark Green mixed with black) (4+ Dexterity & 3+ Magic) Fovos Aura:: A deva tapping into its Aura of Fovos is often a distrusting and distant individual. Thier speech patterns are typically broken, and they are aloof. Most of these devas stand with a crouched posture or one that shrinks back into the shadows. Fovos Aura devas almost always are the best at espionage. They can vanish in an instant, disappearing into the shadows as well as moving silently. Most devas of this type are also able to meld into the shadows of other individuals or animals and stay there. Whilst in this position, the host, if you will, experiences a sudden influx of fear or apprehension though the cause is most times indiscernible except to those who are experienced. It's not uncommon to see these Devas also skilled at using Echthra aura as well to become well honed assassins. (Blue or Dark Blue) (3+ Dexterity & 4+ Magic) Lagneia Aura:: A deva tapping into the Lagneia Aura moves in a sultry manner. Their skills of seduction are unparalleled as they can bend almost anyone to their whim and desire with well honed manipulation. Men that specialize in this Aura are ladies men, while women who specialize in this are temptresses of the highest order. There is a certain allure just being around a deva of this type. Lagneia Aura Devas are often some of the most tricky and hard to combat devas out there. Rather than attacking the aura or bodies of other individuals, these devas simply infect or meld their aura with that of another deva to change and affect the mind and body of the victim. These Devas are excellent at control and enslaving weaker creatures to their desire. The most skilled devas of this type will also possess telekinetic powers, using their aura to reach out and lift and or manipulate inanimate objects or even people when strong enough. (Light or Dark Purple) ( 4+ Vitality & 3+Magic) Weaknesses Deva are physically large and cumbersome. Smaller, faster opponents may find this an easily-exploited weaknesses. They have especially weak joints, a vulnerability they try to conceal with heavy leg or foot armor. Other Deva have e a proficiency with certain auras. While any Deva can use any aura, they're only skilled in those categories where they have their points put into. Magic needs to be at least a 3 with the other stat ranging from 3-5 for effectiveness. Based on this, there can be any other distribution of points for their original purposes in addition to deciding what type of Deva is played. Category:RACES